Five Nights at Chuck E Cheese's 2: Willpower, Fear, and a One-Winged Angel
Five Nights at Chuck E Cheese's 2: Willpower, Fear, and a One-Winged Angel is the sequel to Leon Rymer's FNAF fangame. It was created by Major Minty (known as Lunar Flare Studios on YouTube) and is currently a work in progress. Its game development has been greatly delayed due to technical issues, but Minty has confirmed that it IS coming at some point, possibly this year with luck but more likely in 2019 when she can get her cloud and computer running properly again. Characters Reformed Sephiroth (You) A character borrowed from Final Fantasy 7 and reformed. In FNACEC2, he is the night guard looking for trust and a new chance, but decided to take a night shift rather than becoming a walkaround mascot. This was out of fear--he was afraid someone would sense his leftover dark powers and run off. However, night shift turns out to not be easy, as the animatronics are mysteriously moving at night when they should be on their stages 24/7. Phone Girl says it could be a hack of some sort. As the player, it is your task to keep them at bay. He is seen on the title screen, and on the "game over" screen he has been hung. Phone Girl A rare sight in FNAF fangames is the presence of a female "phone guy", as we see in this game. Phone Girl is actually the manager, so she knows a lot about what goes on during the day and what other night guards have reported. However, she does not know what is going on with the animatronics moving when that feature has been totally turned off, and blames it on a possible hacker. Minty Seen in cutscenes, Minty's fictional counterpart is Sephiroth's girlfriend. She is actually a good witch with extensive knowledge of the paranormal, so her theory for the movements (a possible haunting) is not a far stretch for her to say. She appears only in cutscenes. Animatronics All animatronics move randomly at this time, with the exception of Crusty and Cabaret Helen. Chuck E Cheese An animatronic mouse with blue eyes and gray fur. He wears a purple shirt and blue pants (green in the real life model). The original game gave him a cap, but it is absent in this game. He appears in the front door. Shock him to make him leave or he will jumpscare you. Starts on Night 2. Helen Henny Not to be confused with Cabaret Helen. An animatronic chicken with gold hair and a black-and-pink dress. She appears in the front door, just as Chuck E does. Shock her to get rid of her or she will jumpscare you. Starts on Night 2. Pasqually A pizza chef with checkered red clothes. Unlike the original game, Pasqually will approach from the left. You will not see him, but you'll hear his footsteps. Shock him before flipping up the camera or he will enter the room, upon which time you must press the Y key on the keyboard until he leaves. Failing to do so results in a jumpscare. Starts on Night 3. Jasper T Jowls A dog wearing a cowboy hat, a cowhide shirt, and blue jeans. He will approach from the right, invisible except for his footsteps. Shock him before looking at the camera or he will enter the room. Press Y or he will jumpscare you. Starts on Night 3. Munch A purple and yellow monster with three pointed teeth. Munch is like Golden Freddy, appearing randomly when you flip down your panel (starting on Night 3 and more often each following night). Flip it back up or a jumpscare will occur. Crusty the Cat From the first CEC location. He is a black-and-white cat (a little dirty though) but is broken up like Mangle from FNAF2. He will crawl through the vent, and if you see him close it. If the alarm goes off, the vent door is locked up (Crusty is about to attack) upon which time you must shock him to make him leave or he will enter the room. If he's in the room, he'll turn your lights on randomly. Press F to reset or the power will go out, causing Cabaret Helen to appear, sing briefly, and jumpscare. Cabaret Helen Not to be confused with Helen Henny. Also a chicken, except older, creepier, and dressed as a Broadway star. She only appears if the power goes out, singing a song from her 1980's show and then jumpscaring the player. She is actually the other main antagonist of this installment, as her arrival has upset the system. Mechanics Yo-kai Watch Based on/borrowed from Minty's favorite anime. Use it by pressing Y on the keyboard. It will show a spotlight in the center of the room, and scare off Jasper and Pasqually. It never runs out of power. Controlled Shocks Borrowed from FNAF Sister Location. According to Phone Girl, it will not hurt a human but send animatronics away. Press S to use it. Lights Press F to turn on the door lights if you can't see clearly. They light the way and brighten the animatronics if they're there, but that's all. Power If Crusty is in the room, he'll try to drain the power. It cannot run out otherwise, except if you hold F for longer than 15 seconds or use the shocks too much in too little time. Running out of power causes Cabaret Helen to appear. Night 6 Minty has confirmed a Night 6, which will feature a new, currently unnamed animatronic. The final battle will be during this night, as the character Minty will be investigating the paranormal activity she finds in the previous cutscene disturbs the spirits inside the main animatronics and Crusty as well as the demon within Cabaret Helen. Minty's voice may replace Phone Girl in this night, but this is currently unknown. If you pass this night, you'll get an Extras option on the main menu. A cutscene appears at 6 AM, where Minty and Reformed Sephiroth are performing an exorcism on Cabaret Helen. Trivia The original game over screen featured only Cabaret Helen and Reformed Sephiroth and can be seen in a video featured on Lunar Flare's YouTube channel. Many thought it was too plain and so it was changed. Sephiroth was selected because he is Minty's favorite Final Fantasy character. He does not have a voice actor in this game and never speaks except in cutscenes, where his dialogue is written out like the rest. Minty's voice is heard during the Night 6 exorcism. It has been confirmed that an Endoskeleton may appear when viewing the Game Room camera. This endoskeleton is harmless and will not enter your room. There is actually a backstory to this endoskeleton, but Minty says she will not reveal it yet. The backstory can be seen in text by clicking on its image in the Extras menu. It has also been confirmed that there will be a FNACEC 3, 4, and a Helen Location. These will eventually have their own articles, however not enough is known about these sequels. FNACEC 3 takes place in an abandoned location, and you play as a girl named Stacey, who was trapped in the old place by school bullies and must now spend five days surviving against the haunted animatronics...how did they get that way? It will take cunning wits and skill to survive, your only weapon being your trusty Android smartphone. This game takes some references from Five Nights at Candy's 2, however it is not an exact copy as this would clearly be plagiarism--something Minty doesn't like. A difference from FNAC2 is that the phone is equipped with a flashlight app, which provides a steady light, and to lure the animatronics out of the main room there WILL be a different mechanic, currently unplanned. FNACEC 4 will instead feature the Pizza Time Theater-era animatronics, and will be the first to cameo Hero from Minty's FNAF fanfiction, Tales of a Circus Baby Victim, although his cover name is not Hero this time. In this one, young Terri Winterfrost is having nightmares in the normal play of the game, but the cutscenes take place during her birthday at Chuck E Cheese's Pizza Time Theater. While trying to keep the big brothers from pushing her into Munch's Magic Madhouse--a children's playhouse under the stage which is supposedly haunted--Terri meet Windswept, a hooded spirit who brings good to those needing it to clear his false bad reputation. Although she eventually ends up in the Madhouse, Windswept helps her out. Follow him to get the Good/True Ending. To get the Bad Ending, don't follow him, instead, wait until there is a light coming and walk toward it. You will be jumpscared by Nightmare Munch, and Windswept will ask you why you didn't trust him. He will then go on to say he understands completely, as his corrupted version did some terrible things. There is then the sound of a heart monitor flatlining as the words "Bad Ending" appear on the screen Helen Location has some concept art of the animatronics released via Minty's DeviantArt,. It is possible that this one could be made in Unreal Engine, but this is not confirmed yet. It IS confirmed, however, that the game itself will take place in Helen Henny's Pizza Playground, a new location meant to "trap" children. The location is separate from CEC Entertainment, and CEC itself sends a spy over in the form of our old friend Reformed Sephiroth. He must find out what's going on, but unfortunately Funtime Helen is out there, aware of who he is. She takes various protective actions to keep herself from being labled an "imposter Helen", including sending the animatronics after Sephiroth to bring his soul to her. Turns out the false company wanted Sephiroth to be sent here--there's a demonic cult behind the trapped children, and the real Helen animatronic from the official location wants it shut down before the real CEC company falls victim. Category:Games